


So now I matter

by Weebyfangirl



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Langst, cries, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebyfangirl/pseuds/Weebyfangirl
Summary: Lance gets injured and no one hears him cry out over the comms and everyone’s like holy shit lance why didn’t u say anything and yea I’m an awful writer this is basically just a rant about my own life except I’m lance ect sorry for being a shit





	1. Chapter 1

Lance didn’t even feel the knife go in until it was buried in his gut. 

Then there was a white hot pain that spread from just above his left hipbone to every single nook and cranny in his body. 

He cried out into the comms but there was no reply from anyone. 

“Probably to busy” lance thought so he gritted his teeth and kept on fighting. 

BOOM  
A dead galra

PACHOW  
Another

And it went on and on until shiro and pidge got the files they needed. 

Everyone ran back to their lions and strapped in. That is almost everyone. Lance half stumbled and half ran back to blue. 

He settled into the cockpit and strapped himself in. She hummed worriedly.  
“I’ll be fine blue it’s just a scratch”  
He said that more to himself that to her. 

As he bled out into the pit his vision started going blurry and black around the edges but he held on just to go home. 

He doubted any of the other paladins would care. Shiro snapped at the littlest things and hunk and pidge we’re getting closer. He was just the 7th wheel. 

Then there was Keith. Lance had been pining for the red paladin for years but all he seemed to do was hate him. 

Lance was jolted from his train of thought when he arrived back at the castle. The black spots in his vision wouldn’t leave him alone as he stumbled out of blue and to the other paladins. 

As he staggered up to them they froze. Everyone started panicking around him and he snapped. 

“So now I matter.” He whispered. 

Then he collapsed


	2. Everyone panics lance dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is dead and I’m a shit

Keith heard lance whisper something and his heart broke as he collapsed. He was bleeding heavily all over the floor. 

Shiro picked him up bridal style and started running to the healing pods on the other side of the castle. 

Keith ran through corridor after corridor and for the first time cursed all the archways and each and every brick between lance and a healing pod. 

As he stumbled through the doors to the med bay everyone had a somber look on their face.

His stomach dropped at the sight of lance laid gently out on the floor. 

Keith rushed to his side and looked for the pulse frantically. He listened for breath and there was none. 

Tears splashed from his eyes. 

Everything was going to change. There would be no more dumb flirting. No more dumb jokes. No more dumb lance. 

It was all his fault. He was to deaf to hear the cries when his teammate got stabbed. 

God he loved lance.


End file.
